The present disclosure pertains to an attaching structure for an attached component and in particular to an attaching structure which attaches an attached component, such as a harness protector or the like, to a panel component of a car body.
As one example of an existing attaching structure, Japanese Patent Publication 2003-343526 discloses a clip attaching structure that attaches an attached component, such as a protector for a harness or the like, to a panel component by means of a clip which has a flexible locking component that locks in a panel component, such as the panel of a car body. In such attaching structure, a clip holding component is provided on the attached component, to which the seat portion of the clip can be attached, and a locking portion is provided on the clip holding component so that the clip is attached to the attached component once said locking component engages with an engaging component provided on the seat portion of the clip.
Japanese Patent Publication 63-62615 also discloses an attaching structure for holding a plastic clip on a clip attaching seat portion for a component made of plastic, such as an upholstery component or the like, when an automotive upholstery component is attached to a body panel. In such attaching structure, the shaft portion of a plastic clip, which has an attaching flange, is attached by sliding into a holding aperture with an insertion hole which is provided on the seat portion of the clip; and in addition to configuring the width of the insertion hole to be essentially the maximum width of the holding aperture, locking tabs are formed integrally on the flange of the shaft portion and engage with the clip attaching seat portion to prevent detachment. The molding of said plastic component uses a mold comprised of an upper mold, a lower mold and a mold with a slide.
Japanese Patent Publication 62-38743 also discloses an attaching structure for attaching an exterior molding made of plastic to an automotive body panel. In such attaching structure, a clip body is used that has a locking leg which engages in and is attached to an engageable insertion aperture of the panel. A horizontal U-shaped notch, which is insertably engaged with the base portion of the clip body, is provided on the attaching seat of the external molding, and a protuberance that abuts the free edge of a stopper tab of the clip body is formed near the open side of said notch.
In the attaching structure of Japanese Patent Publication 2003-343526, the attached component is bent when the clip is attached to the attached component, and the insertion force needed to insert the clip can be controlled only on the clip side. The insertion force is determined by the material used for the attached component, and, as a result, the device cannot offer a stable insertion force. The cost of manufacturing the attaching structure of Japanese Patent Publication 63-62615 is high, inasmuch as a mold with a slide is needed when it is formed with a metal mold. The attaching structure of Japanese Patent Publication 62-38743 has the same horizontal U-shaped notch provided on the seat portion of the external molding as does Japanese Patent Publication 63-62615; and since it may be concluded that it is manufactured by a forming method using a mold with a slide as in Japanese Patent Publication 63-62615, the same high manufacturing costs are a problem as in Japanese Patent Publication 63-62615. In addition to these attaching structures, there are also attaching structures in which the clip and the harness protector or the like are made integrally of plastic. In such kind of attaching structure, a mold with a slide must be used when the clip is formed with a metal mold. In particular, when multiple clip components are formed that attach to a panel component in different directions, the problem exists that a mold with a slide is always needed.